overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:VoidAngel503
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Empire General.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 17:15, July 13, 2015 (UTC) /* Overlord II Domination Questions */ I'm planning on buying Overlord II next month, and have a couple questions regarding Domination. Yes, I know I can answer these myself by reading. However, I've already spoiled the ending of both Overlord and Raising Hell by attempting to do this previously. So please try to keep your answers as spoiler-free as possible. My questions are these: Does the Domination path count as "good" (I use the word loosely) or Evil and which version of Fay should I use in this playstyle? Also any tips would be appreciated as I've read a pure Domination playthrough is the hardest to attempt. Thanks and I look forward to hearing from you. TheMindOfMadness (talk) 04:06, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the Tips Thanks for letting me know the morality system is different. It's exactly how Overlord and Raising Hell should have been. Sure, I get the whole "use and abuse" concept. But, seriously?! Glory, fame, admiration?! An Overlord is above such petty things. Control, oppression, enslavement, death? This is what a true Overlord craves. I'm glad they got it right this time. Now twelve more days of waiting. TheMindOfMadness (talk) 04:43, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Overlord Raising Hell Legendary Playthrough I've restarted Overlord Raising Hell to complete the "good" path for the first time after finding out that it's actually how it's supposed to go canonically. Furthermore, I've put it on Legendary. I've just defeated Melvin and he was insanely difficult. I had to take down the second half of his health solo as all fifteen minions had died. Any tips for surviving future areas/bosses on Legendary? TheMindOfMadness (talk) 20:28, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for getting those Minionpedia screenshots! The metadata says they're a few months old, were they somewhere online that I didn't notice? @.@ -An Observer Hi, you said the "good" path in overlord and raising hell is the cannon one? I am genuinly interested in hearing about your sources as in my playthrough of Overlord II, I came across Velvet tower upgrades and Rose was revealed to be the Overlords mother. This contradiction, or soo I think, means the developers are leaving the awnser neutral. I am none the less intrerested in a response from you. Kind regard, Cloudread.